I Don't Want To Lose You
by LikeItLikeThat12
Summary: She's tired of love, he wants to experience real love. A story of a girl and a superstar. JAYNA all the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! So I hope you'll like my new story "I don't want to lose you"! It's full of I don't really know. I just got this idea when I was supposedly studying for exams… (don't tell my mom). I just lied down on my bed, grabbed a notebook and started writing them BAM! I have a new story idea.**

**Chapter 1: Reyna**

"Reyna, sorry." Mark said as I was packing my bags. I grabbed my clothes from my closet and stuffed them in my luggage. Mark was making up excuses and saying 'I Love You' every excuse. I hated those three words… those three words made me go blind.

"Mark, that was the last straw." I said going out of our bedroom "Of all the sluts and girls you could sleep with, why Carmen? She's my freaking boss!"

"What about your daughter?" he screamed at me "I fed her for the last three months. Your boyfriend left you with her and I took you in! Don't you think I have the right to do this?"

"No." I said as I grabbed my daughter's hand and dragged her outside. She kept crying but all I wanted to do was get out of that hell hole. Why does this always happen to me? Every single boy I date cheats on me. Am I that easy? I grabbed my phone and called Annabeth, my best friend.

"Hello?" she asked from the other line "This is Annabeth Chase, may I ask who called?"

"A-a-annabeth?" I said trying not to cry. I've always been fearless… but with love as an enemy, I'm not exactly good at winning.

"Reyna? Are you crying?" she asked concerned "He broke your heart, right? Reyna! Snap out of it! When are you going to realize that 'the one' you've always dreamed of is not coming? Sean lied!"

"Annabeth!" I said trying to calm down "Sean didn't want to leave me!"

"Fine." Annabeth said "Boys are pathetic! They tell you they love you then break your heart!"

"Well," I said "Find me a nice apartment in New York, I'm staying there."

"What about your job?" she asked

"I quit." I said "I provided for the family and he sleeps with my boss."

"And Emily?" she asked. I looked at my daughter and said "She's my daughter."

"REYNA! She's your sister's daughter! Your sister went to work in Seattle and left you her daughter!"

"I know," I said "Mark believed my lie. Timmy, he played an important role."

"He's your sister's boyfriend who went missing. And Reyna, Rosie's coming back sooner or later; she just helped your other sister Hylla with her job… your going to explain to her why Emily keeps calling you mommy."

"Annabeth," I said "Emily knows I'm not her mom. She just wants to have someone who reads her bedtime stories… Timmy's MIA"

"And Rosie just left you with Emily! Reyna, give her back to Rosie."

"Annabeth-."

"Reyna," she said "I need you to meet someone. He's Sean's bestfriend."

"And?"

"If you give Emily back, he's going to help you from your recent _breakups" _she said emphasizing the word 'breakups'

"Annabeth." I said loosing my grip on Emily's hand "I'll do it…"

"I'm so proud of you!" she said and hung up. She needs to get a boyfriend, fast. Then I remembered my first boyfriend, Sean.

~_Flashback~_

"_Sean!" I said as I tackled him in a hug. He smiled and hugged me back. He was wearing his favorite white shirt that I gave him for Christmas and his faded blue jeans. He was cheerful as always but there was something wrong with him over the past few weeks, he seemed weaker everyday, but when he smiles, it's like nothings wrong. He wanted to tell me something._

"_Reyna, I missed you so much" he said kissing my forehead_

"_We've only been separated for 24 hours, no big deal." I said_

"_I have to tell you something." He said in a serious tone_

"_What is it?"_

"_Let's just sit over there at that park bench." He said as he put one arm on my shoulder and he led me to the nearest bench._

"_What is it?" I asked "I only got a few minutes to spare, so make it quick, Rosie needs my help with something."_

_He took a deep breath and said "What if this guy was a bout to die and leave the girl behind, will the girl ever move on?"_

"_The girl should move on. Maybe that person only played a role in her life, she'll find the one." _

_He took another deep breath and mumbled "wimdyiming"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm dying." He said a little bit louder "I found out a few months ago I have leukemia. The doctor said I won't survive."_

"_Sean!" I said standing up "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"_

"_I was afraid you'll get hurt." He said "Hylla and Rosie knew."_

"_My sisters knew." I said crying "and they didn't tell me about this!" _

"_Tomorrow I wouldn't be attending school. I' m sorry Reyna."_

"_What about us?"_

"_You said it yourself, you'll find the one. My role is over, I just played a role, and the person you're meant to be with is coming in time. He'll be your saving grace"_

"_Sean, I love you! I can't live without you!"_

_He smiled but I know behind that smile is full of misery and sadness "I promise you, he'll be there someday, he'll be the least expected person."_

_A few months later, I found out Sean died in his sleep. After that, I started dating; all of them were full of lies and miseries. I was so obsessed with finding the one.  
>~End of Flashback~<em>

We crossed the street not bothering to look at the traffic light. Suddenly, I saw a car going directly at us. The driver kept hitting the break but it won't budge. I closed my eyes and hugged Emily. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my waist and Sean's voice rang in my ears "_You'll find the one; he'll be your saving grace_ "

"Are you okay, miss?" the guy who grabbed me asked

**Did it suck? Tell me if it did and I'll make a few modifications and try to improve my writing. Anyways, review! Please! I'll try to upload fast. Uh.. wish it was Christmas already so I could just write stories all day and beg my mom to buy me one of Jason Mraz's album (already completed Taylor Swift's and no more book to buy so I'll be bored to death… also my birthday is coming very soon! Yey!) Oh by the way, think of a great job for Reyna cause she's gonna need one.**

**LoveLots,**

**Ena**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading, as I told you, it was our exams last week and we had to go to school on Saturday. I'll try to upload fast because it's our sem break (though we don't even have a semester) for one week. Anyways, thank you The-Daughter -of-Rome and Insanity is my second name for being the first two people to review! **

Chapter 2: Jason

It was a fine day in Los Angeles and I was wearing my disguise. Why wear a disguise when you're devilishly handsome? Well, because I'm handsome, talented and I'm a freaking superstar. Girls and fans are going to notice me so I wore a green cap and sun glasses. I was walking around town, going to grocery stores because my _cough_pushy_cough _beautiful sister asked me to buy her something to drink. Why can't she just pester her boyfriend, Nico?

I was about to head home when I saw a girl crossing the street not aware of the traffic light. I rushed towards her and before she could get hit by the car, I grabbed her waist and the hand of her daughter (I think) and moved her out of the way. Also, in the process, making my sunglasses and green cap fall. A whole lot of passersby saw me and took photos of me saving the girl and her daughter.

"Are you okay, miss?" I asked her and her daughter.

"Auntie," the girl said "That's the boy on TV!"

"We're fine," she said "Thank you, come on Emily." She and her niece (which I thought was her daughter) were about to walk away when paparazzi and reporters crowded them. This was getting out of hand. I grabbed their hands and made our way out of the reporters. She stared at me for a long time, like she was examining my hotness. Then I just got drawn to her. She has the most beautiful dark eyes and long black hair. She looked like she can kick my butt anytime she wanted to. Just my type.

"Thank you for saving my life." She said although she was staring at the building across the street.

"No need." I said "What's your name?"

She smiled at me and said "Reyna Escott" **(A/N:If you read the story 'Unexpected' by Iwon'tsayI'minloveAnnabethC.-J, which is my former account which I shared with my cousin, back when I was a Jasper fan, it was the same surname. My cousin now owns that account)**

"Well, I'm Jason Grace, famous right?" I said

"I know." She said "I-I have to go catch a flight in New York, we left my ex boyfriend's house."

"Oh," I said "What was your ex's name?"

She hesitated but eventually told me (because I'm so hot she couldn't resist) "Mark Jones"

My smile faded, not because the name was too common, but because I know that dude. He was the dude who tried to ruin my image.

"You dated that creep?" I asked which was kind of rude but I couldn't help feel that way "He's a jerk! He doesn't deserve a beautiful woman like you."

She didn't blush but she did smile "I know. But I couldn't accept your compliments; I know your past with Tristan's daughter."

I was silent. I can't believe she remembered the news about Piper and me! It was like, eight months ago? But there was something bothering me, she looked familiar like I've met her before, somewhere, I know her, I just wasn't sure when or where.

"Oh," I said "We didn't really date. She just needed to make Leo realize that she's there for him."

"You're telling the truth." She said

"Of course I am!" I said

"Sorry," she said "I can tell if people are lying or not because I'm used to it."

"Oh," I said "Well, what's your number?"

She blinked "Are you hitting on me?"

Truth is, I was. I wanted this girl to be friends with me or even go on the date with me.

"No." I said

"Liar." She said smiling.

"Fine," I said and grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from my pocket. I wrote my address (which was so dumb of me, but if anything is missing when she visits, I'll have her number), cell phone number, and the address of my work place (which is the studio). When I handed her the paper she took it and kept it in her pocket. She grabbed a paper from her niece's bag and a pen from hers. She wrote down her number and where I could find her if I ever needed her. She handed me the paper and I kept it in my wallet. She looked at her watch and said "Oh, sorry, I'm going to be late for our flight to New York, bye Jason!"

She left so soon with her niece. I was there standing like an idiot. What jarred me back to realty was a crowd of fans. I ran as fast as I could to my sister's apartment. When I entered, she was still watching TV.

"Hey Thalia! I got your drink." I said as I put the drink down the table. She stood up and went near me smiling.

"For the first time! My brother fell in love!" she said while pointing at the TV. I didn't realize that the reporter already showed that picture of me with Reyna.

"That fast?" I said turning off the TV.

"Hey!" Thalia protested as she took a sip of her drink "I was watching."

"I don't care." I told her "She was the first girl who I fell in love with and she's going to catch a flight to New York!"

"New York?" Thalia asked "That's where we used to live, right? Why don't we visit? Plus, you might want to visit Sean parents. His death anniversary is coming soon."

Sean was my best friend who died. We used to play pranks on our neighbor.

"Sure." I said "And, New York is so big, we're going to find Reyna easily."

"Reyna? Oh, your love's name." she said smirking "The name seem familiar."

"Really?" I asked "Well, tomorrow, she's going to be on the face of every single damn magazine!"

"Chill." She said "Now, go ask Percy ad Nico if they want to come to New York too, while you're at it, ask Leo and Piper."

"Why do we need them?" I asked

"Because," Thalia said "I can't live without Nico. Percy seriously needs to get himself a girlfriend like you; Leo and Piper are dying to go back to New York."

"Okay." I said and called every single one of them. This would be one interesting vacation.

**Review please! I am dying for you to review! I have nothing to do except for writing fanfics, reading Shakespeare plays, or my Edith Hamilton books, (Mythology, The Roman Way, The Greek Way) next to Rick, she's my favorite author. (She was actually made a citizen of Athens!) and GMing (group message) my friends although we only talk about three topics, crushes, PJO and teddy bears. Well, I hope people read my fanfics! Oh, and have you read "Telling the truth becomes and epic fail :[" by my classmate? I forgot her penname because she really doesn't want to tell me or I just forgot it… I was the first one to review I think. Anyways, thank you for reading.**

**LoveLots,**

**Ena**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reyna's POV

The moment I knocked on Annabeth's door, I immediately regretted it. She opened the door fuming.

"REYNA!" she shouted as I sat down the couch. Emily got a little scared but she was used to Annabeth getting angry.

"What?" I asked

"Rosie kept calling me asking how Emily is. It's annoying me!" she said

"Where is she now?" I asked

"New York, she'll be here in a few minutes." Annabeth said "I explained to her that you need to get a husband-."

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Husband?" I said

"Well, yeah." Annabeth said "My friend Thalia's coming over to town-."

"Thalia? Girl with spiky black hair?" I asked

"Yes," she said "And she's willing to give us dates."

"But," Emily interrupted "Every date you two had is a dis- dis-."

"Disaster?" I asked

"Yeah!" she said giving us a toothless grin

Annabeth looked at her watch and said "She's running a bit late."

"Who?"

"Rosie." She said "She said she'll be here soon."

I looked at Emily and remembered when she was a born, Rosie took care of her. I think she was just a year old when Rosie left. I had to go to college at that time. I mean, you're 23 and you need to get a job. So yeah, some people even called me a slut when I was sixteen when they saw me with Emily calling her "my sweet angel". I just couldn't resist her.

"Emily," I said running my fingers through her hair "Is it okay if I leave you to your real mommy?"

She frowned but said "She is my real mommy… Auntie."

It broke my heart. I was so used to her calling me "mommy" I actually believed she was my daughter. Hearing her call me "Auntie" was so heartbreaking. I hugged her. We could've hugged all day but I heard a knock on the door followed by a voice "Reyna!"

Annabeth opened the door and said "Rosie!"

I released Emily and told her "Mommy's here, Emily"

Emily took one good look at Rosie and said "Mommy."

Rosie hugged her daughter and said "I love you."

I stood up, wiping the tears off my cheek "Don't take this the wrong way but, why are you here?"

She smiled at me, looked behind her back and called out "Timmy! Come in"

A man entered Annabeth's house. He was wearing a simple shirt and jeans and hiking boots. He has tan complexion and brown hair like Emily.

"Timmy!" I said hugging him. He was like a big brother to me.

"Queenie!" he said as I released him "You've grown! Thanks for taking care of Emily by the way."

I laughed "You've been missing for six years and you still call me Queenie!"

Emily looked up and said "Are you my daddy?"

I decided before the family has a tearful reunion Annabeth and I would go see Thalia. She nodded and we went out of her apartment. While in the elevator she called Thalia, telling her to meet us at the coffee shop near her apartment. Annabeth wore minimal make-up (because like me, she hates it) and wore a simple orange shirt and jeans.

"So," she said after Thalia hung up and we were heading towards the coffee shop "Are you ready?"

"Not really." I confessed "Can I just go buy something from the store nearby?"

"Sure." She said and I immediately went in the store (which I figured out was a jewelry shop) I searched for nice accessories to give to Annabeth, Emily and Rosie. Of course, Annabeth would prefer simple so I chose a silver necklace that has a shape of the owl's head and a little gem on the end **(Look at my profile to find the link to the accessories)**. Now, for Emily,I chose a green swirl bracelet. Emily loves green. Now for Rosie, she likes blue, so I chose a blue deco necklace for her. Now my turn, since I love purple, I decided to choose a purple swirl bracelet like Emily's but only purple instead of green. I went out and stuffed the gifts inside my bag.

As I went in the coffee shop I saw Annabeth talking to a boy with jet black hair and green eyes near a girl with spiky hair and two boys. I tapped Annabeth's shoulder and she said "Reyna!"

I smiled at her and said "Was I ruining your date?"

"Not really," the boy with Annabeth asked "I'm Percy."

"Reyna," Annabeth said introducing me to the girl with spiky hair and electric blue eyes. "This is Thalia," then she introduced me to a boy with black hair beside Thalia "This is Nico, her boyfriend and this," she said introducing me to the other boy with blond hair and blue eyes "Is-."

"Jason Grace." I interrupted

He smirked at me and said "Fancy meeting you here."

**Review please! Come on! My birthday is fast approaching! All you need is to review and if possible, tell your friends who have an account on fanfiction to read my story. Sorry if Annabeth is a little OC here.**

**-Ena- **


End file.
